You Haunt My Dreams
by I Love you for you
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since the day they were born. She's had many ups and downs but with Edward buy her side, she's always mange through. What if something happened to Edward? Could she survive without him?
1. Chapter 1

_You Haunt My Dreams_

_Bella and Edward have been best friends since the day they were born. She's had many ups and downs but with Edward buy her side, she's always mange through. What if something happened to Edward? Could she survive without him? _

_**First twilight fanfic, I'm a huge twilight fan and have read many twilight fanfictions, and I love them! In English we had to write a short story for class and I changed the names to Edward and Bella. It was meant to be a max of three pages but I couldn't keep it short. Hopefully I'll get a good grade for how long it is. Any ways let me know if you like it. :-)**_

_**All copy rights go to Stephanie Meyer, she owns all besides the plot.**_

_._

_Chapter One_

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping in my ear. I forced myself to open my eyes, and was met with the blinding light of the sun shining through my bedroom window. After ten minutes of just lying in bed, I finally got up and started to get ready for the most dreadful day to come. Today was my 18th birthday and I was not looking forward to it, thanks to a special someone…

I quickly did my morning routine, I had a shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, it smells just like chocolate, and I love the way my long brown curly hair feels after I wash it.

I was in the kitchen just finishing off my breakfast when I heard the beeping of a car, non-stop, which I knew belonged to the one and only Edward Cullen, aka my annoying best friend. I've known Edward since the day I was born; our mums were best friends in high school. He's been by my side whenever I needed him most. I don't think I could have survived without him when my dad left when I was fourteen. I don't remember how it happened but I remember the night before I heard so much yelling, and then I woke to my dad putting suitcases in his car and then he was gone. He left me a note saying that he was sorry and sometime he'll find me and explain it when I was older. But that was the last time I saw him, if he didn't want me, I didn't want him.

I walked out to the door and into the car and the honking stopped.

"Every morning…" I thought out loud

"What was that?" Edward asked me even though I knew he heard me, I could tell by the cocky grin on his face and the tone of his voice.

"Just drive' I told him.

Before I knew it we were in the school parking lot and I was tempted to grab the keys to his car and drive back home, but that wouldn't work much because there was no way I could drive Edward's car. I swear he thought the thing was his kid; he talks about as if it was.

I looked to my left and saw Edward running his hands threw his bronze mess of hair, trying to keep it in place, but of course that just made it worse. It always looked great the way it was. He had it lucky, he woke up and his hair was perfect, all the girls loved his hair.

"Edward I beg of you, please don't do anything, it's my birthday can't you just not do this one thing," I pleaded to him.

I could see I was getting through to him, his emerald green eyes softened on me.

"Fine Bella, but you better make it up to me" he said turning off the engine.

I felt I could finally breath properly for the first time today; I gave him a huge smile and got out of the car.

He walked around to my side and got my bag for me and slung it on his shoulder.

"You're the birthday girl, you shouldn't have to carry your bag around all day, let alone be at school," he said shutting my door and pulling me towards our first class together, English. We had all classes together besides sport, which is a good thing in my case. I sucked at sport, it wasn't like I didn't try, I use too, but stop when I fell over and brought who was ever closest to me down with me… if he ever saw me in sport, he would be laughing for days, and he would make sure I never forgot it.

We walked into class and sat down at the back like we always did.

My friend Alice came over and sat on my other side and I knew it was coming…

"Happy birthday Bella!" she yelled so fucking loud everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at Alice then me, and of course my face went red.

I glared at her and I shoved her, making her chair wobble and all she did was laugh.

At that moment the teacher brought our attention to him, I didn't even realize that he had even walked in yet.

He gave me a stern look before continuing telling us about our essays that's due next week on Shakespeare… great!

The teacher droned on for the rest of the lesson about Shakespeare, I barely heard a thing. I was too deep in my own thoughts.

I jumped a little when I heard the sound of the bell, I quickly grabbed my bag and I was the first out the door.

Just as I was about to walk into the gym, I felt someone pull me back by my bag and started walking towards the exit of the school.

"What the hell..." I mumbled to myself. I shoved who ever was pulling me and elbowed them in the stomach.

When I finally had a chance to see who the hell it was, I was trying not to hit him…

"Edward what the hell! What's wrong with you?" I just about yelled at him, knelling down to make sure he was all right.

After making sure he was fine, I slapped him at the back of his head.

"Owl! What the hell was that for?" he said trying to stand up and rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Serves you right for scaring the shit out of me… and making me late for class!" I said noticing the time on the clock.

"Well it doesn't really mater then does it, cause your not going to class. Your not going to spend you 18th birthday in school, that's just wrong. It's going to be the birthday that you'll never forget," he told me happily.

At the time, we would have nether would of known how right he was…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Edward pulled me over to his car and shut the door behind me. He got in the car and was already pulling away from the school parking lot.

"Where are we even going? Turn back around, I can't ditch school!" I told him angrily.

"Fine if you want to go back to school I'll take you, I'll just go to the paramour concert by myself then" he said smugly.

"I… huh… what? What did you just say?" I stuttered.

"Well it was going to be a surprise for your birthday, but I got tickets to paramour. Surprise!" he told me happily.

"But they were sold out! How did you get them?" I just about yelled at him.

"Well I had to camp out all night to be first in line, but it was worth it" he told me gently.

"I can't believe you did that for me" I said nearly in tears.

"You're my best friend, of course I would," he told me if like I was speaking from another time.

An hour later we were pulling into the concert hall and the parking lot was already full. Luckily Edward found a spot right at the back of the lot.

We quickly gave our tickets and got to our seats.

The concert was over before I knew it, I've never had so much fun in my life, we walked out of the concert hall three hours later, and I was mind blown.

"They're sound so great live. I don't think I've every had so much fun in my life! Thank you for this Edward, you're too good to me, I don't know what I would do without you." I told him, hugging him tight.

"Well you wont have to find out cause, I'm never letting you go. Come on we better get going, let's just hope your mum doesn't rage at me for ditching school." He said the last bit joking.

"She'll probably end up yelling at me, you're like the son she's never had. You can do no wrong." I said grumpily.

"Sure, sure" all he replied and then gave me his cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to his car and got in when he unlocked to the doors.

Soon enough we were on the highway home, about 40 minutes from where we lived. It was a pretty good thing that we lived on the same street.

Edward looked over to me and gave a beautiful smile, and when I looked into his eyes I felt as if I could see into his soul.

He was looking at me in such a loving away… wait, what?

"You mean so much to me Bella, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet. I lov-" he stopped mid-sentence.

I didn't know what happened but the car was rolling of the street and onto the side, the movement of the car was jerking me forward and the only thing keeping me from smashing into the already broken the front screen but my seat belt keeping me in place.

When the car finally stopped rolling, even though could have only been a couple of seconds it felt as if it was hours.

You know what they say, when you think you're about to die and everyone happens so quickly and you're life flashes before your life.

Yeah, well that's true...

I felt something wet trickle down from the side of my face, it was obviously blood, which is a very bad thing, since blood makes me faint.

The car landed on its side, and smashed into a tree from what I could tell.

I looked over to Edward to see if he was all right and my face went pale when I saw him.

There was blood everywhere, all over the windshield probably from probably whatever we hit, there was a huge gash across his forehead, and blood was all over his face, thankfully he was still conscious.

I tried to reach to my bag to call triple zero but the car was so messed up I couldn't move my feet.

I felt hands on my face and I saw tears running down Edward's face.

"Where going to be fine Edward, just stay awake and then hope someone gets help soon" I told him forcefully.

There was sadness in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out why.

"You listen to me Bella, you're going to be fine. You're going to heal and live on with your life." He said, his voicing cracking at the end.

"NO! You can't tell me what to do! You're going to fine, and don't you dare tell me otherwise!" I said very angrily.

He gave me a sad smile and he leant over and gentle brushed his lips against mine.

It only lasted a second and his eyes closed.

"NO! You're can't! You promised me that you would never let go!" I said in tears.

Tears were streaming down my face, but I barely noticed.

I hovered my hand where his heart his, I swear I could fell it still beating against my palm.

That was the last thing I remembered before everything thing went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I woke up the sound of a contested beeping; I opened my eyes and first noticed the white walls and felt the uncomfortable sheets beneath my body. It was pretty obvious I was in a hospitable room, but for how long I have no idea.

I could barely remember past the morning of my birthday, I had little flashes of something, but couldn't make out what.

I looked to my right, and saw my mother sleeping in one of the two chairs in my room; she had a death grip on my hand.

"Mum" I said quietly, gentle touching her shoulder.

She jerked wide-awake, and looked at me with wide eyes. Before I knew it she was hugging so tight I couldn't breath and she was sobbing my shoulder.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you awake. Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need me to get the doctor?" she was rambling by the minute.

She looked for the on call button and started pressing it non-stop, I had to pull her hand away from the button.

"Mum, I'm fine!" I quickly said

The nurse walked in and noticed that I was awake and quickly looked me over and checked my IV that I had in. I hated needles.

"I'll just go let the doctor know that you're awake" she said and was out the door before I could blink.

"Mum, where's Edward?" was the first thing I asked as soon as the nurse left.

She looked at me with sad eyes, but wouldn't say anything.

"Mum, where's Edward?" I asked again for forcefully.

Then it came all back to me, ditching school, the concert, the car rolling over, Edward…

"NO! NO!" I screamed at my mother.

"Honey, take a deep breathe. Just wait until the police get here" she told me quietly, stroking my hair

I did as she said and sat back, and tried to stay clam, even how hard it was.

About ten minutes later my doctor walked and asked the basic questions after you woke up in hospitable. How are you feeling, does this hurt, rate from one to ten. He told me that two policemen wanted to speak with and asked if that was all right, I just nodded and he came back in with two policemen.

"Bella, this is police officer Daniel and Marcus" he told me, giving the two men a head nod before walking back out and closing the door behind him.

"Bella, if it's alright with you we would just like to ask you some questions" one of them asked me.

I just nodded.

"We would like to know, what you remember of the car accident" the other one asked.

"Umm… me and Edward were on the highway, on our way home and then, something ran onto the rode and we hit whatever it was and then the next thing I knew, the car was were rolling down the hill."

"Was Edward conscious with you in the car?" they asked.

It was keeping everything thing in me not to cry right now.

"Yes, but not for long" I said, my voice cracking at the end.

They were talking to each other quickly, and I was getting very frustrated.

"That's it! Can somebody please tell me where the hell Edward is? I have to see him!" I told them forcefully, not caring one bit that they could arrest me for yelling at a police officer.

"Bella, when the ambulance came, it was only you inside the car… Are you sure you don't remember Edward getting out of the car?" He asked, genially confused.

"How would he even get out of the car!" I yelled at them.

They both look deep in thought, they told me they would be in touch, then left.

"Where's Edward Mum?" I asked, a few tears slipping down my face.

She grabbed me and let me cry on her shoulder.

"I don't know baby, I don't know," she said.

The next few days went pretty quickly, I checked out of the hospitable the morning after I woke up, all I had was a cut on my left cheek and one near my neck. I bleary said a word to anyone anymore after that.

I went back to school the following week, everybody would ask me what happened but I wouldn't respond. Alice's the only one I told the story too, but I can feel myself disconnecting from her.

The nights were the worst for me, I had nightmares of the last few minutes I had with Edward, I woke up screaming in the middle of the night and mum would come rushing in and try to help me get back to sleep.

I was so confused, where's Edward? I know he's not dead, call me crazy but I can feel that he's still alive. If he were dead I would of know.

The one thing I can't stop thinking about is that kiss just before we both blacked out. I think I have always known I have loved Edward, it just took him to do something for me to finally realize, and now he's not even here.

It's been three weeks since my birthday and the police still haven't found anything, what kind of police are they? I mean seriously, they should of found him ages ago, it's making no sense at all, and it's driving me crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

I woke up to my alarm on phone, and this morning just seemed like the one of my birthday… I walked over to my dresser and didn't like what I saw. I look very pale, more than usually; My chocolate brown eyes had bags under my eyes, from my sleepless nights, every night. I had lost a bit of weight since the night when _he_ disappeared from the face of the earth. It hurt to just think of his name sometimes.

I was dressed in ten minutes and had my school bag in hand, and was walking out of my bedroom door. I walked past the kitchen and opened the front door before my mum called me back in. I walked back in and saw that my mum was sitting down and had a couple of pamphlets on the table. I had a good idea what this as about.

My mother waved her hand for me to sit down.

My mum started talking, and I knew the moment she opened her mouth this wouldn't be a good thing.

"Honey, I know you've been through a lot this past few weeks, but I think it might help you to talk to someone" she said grabbing my hand.

"What like a shrink?" I asked

"Yes, it might help you, with your grieving" she told me.

"Grieving? What grieving? You grieve when somebody you love dies, and I'm pretty sure nobody has died," I yelled at her, just wanting to just get out of the house.

My mother had _that _look on her face when, our neighbor, Mrs. Brown came over to our house when we first moved in and she was talking by the minute and my mum said something wrong and she went off… My own mother thought I was crazy.

"You know what, I have to go I'm going to be late" I said pushing back my chair and out the door and into my car, which I got for my birthday.

Instead of driving to school, I drove straight past and keep on going.

I didn't even notice, but I drove myself to where the car accident was.

I already had the keys of the ignition and was walking to where the car crash was. There was tire marks in the grass from the car rolling down the hill, but that was about it.

Behind where the car crashed, was a forest, I've never noticed it before. Well I have but never really gave it a second thought.

My feet started pulling me towards the forest and I wasn't stopping them.

It was nice out here, from all the rain the forest looked magical.

I keep walking for who knows how long; I tripped over a rock and landed right in water.

I didn't even notice there was a lake. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

Luckily where I fell in was shallow so only up to my ankles got wet, good thing I was wearing shorts. Then I first noticed how beautiful it was here. It was more than just a river, the water looked beautiful, sparkling from the sun, there was a waterfall and lovely green plants everywhere.

Its something you would expect to find on an island. I guess that's one of the good things about living in a small town in the middle of nowhere.

I took of my shoes because they were wet and left them on a near by rock. I started to walk deeper into the water; it was only about up to my knees though.

Then what's when I first notice it, well someone under the waterfall, it looked like they were using it for a shower.

Who the hell would be out in the middle of the forest? Oh right, me…

I started to walk closer to, and the closer I got I could tell that it was a man, I couldn't tell much from his back, but he had brown hair and was very tall and lean, very muscular.

The water was now up to my waist but I didn't care, I was too memorized by this man. I was only about 3 feet away from him when he stopped moving. His back went all tense and then he slowly turned around.

Then I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I blink my eyes and I saw little black dots, I tried sitting up but something was keeping me down. When I could finally see clearly, I looked up to see what it was.

"I…what… huh?" I wasn't making any sense; I probably have a concussion, which would explain why Edward was right before my eyes!

"Edward... what the hell!" I yelled at him, and then hit him on the head. it kind of made sense…

He didn't even flinch, and my hand hurt like a bitch.

"Bella… there's something you should know, but I don't know if I can tell you" he said not meeting my eyes.

"Well you better tell me, because I'm just about to go crazy over here" I told him very seriously. It hasn't really sunk in yet that, Edward's right before my eyes.

"It's hard to explain, I'm just getting used to it now…" he mumbled.

"What are you alien, or something?" I said jokingly but the look on his face made me stop.

I didn't say another word. I brought up my hand to his cheek, and I really looked at him for the first time in three weeks.

He looked the same, but he was more… shaper? He looked great the before he disappeared, but he looked, like a Greek God, he was stunning.

"Why do you look so different?" I asked so low I could barely hear me saying it.

"I now this is going to sound so stupid, and I know you not going to believe me, because it's insane. I'm a… vampire; I think," he said so quickly; it was hard to keep up.

After it registered what he just said, I finally say something after several minutes.

"You think?" I ask calmly, surprising. I think he's gone insane from getting lost in the woods…

"Well, when I woke up there was this guy hovering over me and it was really creepy. He said something about you weren't meant to die, and said 'this is your life now, get used to it' and was gone before I could blink." He said very seriously.

"Okay, well talk about this later. But first I need to get you to the hospitable, I have no idea how you survived out here for three weeks, but we need you get you check over" I said, very concerned for his safety.

"Bella I know what you're thinking, but it's the truth. You have no idea how hard it has been to stay here after I learned what I was… if I came back to find you, I was too scared to think what would happen…

"Edward, you with me right now, and I'm fine" I said trying to pull him towards the way I came from. I didn't fail to notice how cold he was, I pushed in back in the corner of my mind.

I could see that Edward was very frustrated from me not believing that he was a 'vampire'. In a flash Edward put me on his back and started racing throw the forest. The trees where just a green blear, I couldn't see anything else besides from that.

I tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't no matter how much I tried. They widen in fear and shock. After about 10 seconds, but felt more like hours, Edward placed me on the ground carefully, as if I would break into a million pieces.

I had to hold onto the rock nearby, I could feel my legs tremble. I couldn't think straight; I was just staring at him in disbelief.

He caught me just before I fell and then I noticed his eyes. They turned from his emerald green to pitch black. You could see black lines around his eyes, as if his vanes turned black…

Before I could blink I fell to the ground and Edward was on the other side of the clearing.

"Now do you believe me? Now do you see how dangerous I have become!" he yelled at me from across the clearing.

His whole body was shaking and even from afar I could tell that he was breathing heavily.

I was speechless, I felt like I couldn't breath properly. So many things were going threw my head at the same time. I couldn't believe it, even though I had proof before my very eyes.

Several minutes later after a lot of heavy thinking, Edward walked back over to me and gently put his arms around me.

"How did you know?" I quietly asked, with my arms around his waste.

"After a couple of hours when I woke up, I went into town to try to find you. But when I made it onto the rode, there was a car broken down on the side of rode. Even from where I stood, I could… smell them. It scared the hell out of me, and took everything in me to come back here, and not to…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"But what about now, how come you can be so close to me. Doesn't it bother you?" I asked calmly, I was taking this a lot better than a normal person would.

"I honestly don't know, I think it's because I know I would never do anything to harm you," he said after a minute.

"Okay then. So you're a vampire?" I bluntly asked.

He nodded slowly.

"But the suns out and your not turning into dust…" I stated just realizing that vampire can't go out into the sun.

To my complete surprise he chuckled.

"That's true sort of. If we touch sunlight we burn, then so on," he tells me.

I look at him confusingly.

"Edward I hate to break it to you, but your standing in the sunlight and I don't see any smoke" I tell him slowly.

He holds up his right hand, and on his fourth finger is a very unusual looking ring. It looks like it's made from stone with something craved onto it.

"I found this on me when I woke up, when I toke it off the sun was burning me. I figured it out pretty quickly and put it back on straight away," he said seriously.

"So a ring so you can came out in the day time. Cool" I said nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes and pulls me in for a hug.

It was quiet for a while.

"What's going to happen now?" I mumbled into his chest, scared of the answer to come.

"I don't know, I can't go back if that's what you mean. I don't trust myself around anyone just yet, and then how would I explain a couple years from now when I don't age. I think it's for the best if I just disappear…" he told me sadly.

"NO! You can't just take off, you can't leave me again, and you have no idea how I was the last few weeks. I couldn't sleep, waking up from nightmares just before we blacked out in the car, or how I had nightmares that you were dead and everybody was at your funeral" I said with tears running down my face, and my voice was cracking and making it hard to me to talk. "How I would barely eat anything because it made me sick that I ate and you were somewhere unknown and had no food, no shelter! I couldn't cope! It as if half of me died without you there, I felt dead on the inside and I wouldn't give up on you, because I knew you were alive, I would of known if you had died. Then mum starting talking about shrinks and how to sort though my grief, then I told her I knew you weren't died and my own mother thought I was crazy!" I sobbed against his chest, I couldn't stop, all my pent of emotions from the last three weeks had finally caught up with me.

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back, in attempt to calm me down; it only worked a little bit.

"Okay I won't leave you again, I promise just please don't cry" he told in a strangled voice, it almost sounded like he was close to tears.

"Okay" I whispered into his chest, and then I hiccupped.

He laughed softly into my hair and gave me a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Come on" he said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the grass. He sits down and pulls me down, so that I'm siting with my back to his chest.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes it was dark.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask with my voice still full of sleep.

"A few hours, it looked like you needed it," he tells me.

"Edward I have to go back. Can you please come with me?" I pleaded with him.

"Bella, I cant. I already told you this," he said forcefully.

"I know, just stay in my room so no one can see you. We still have a lot to talk about" I say to him seriously.

I can tell he's thinking about it, and after a few minutes of thinking he gives me a slow nod.

I beam at him, and take his hand and pull him towards the way I came.

"This ways faster" he says hurriedly, and he scoops me into his arms and he's off running again.

This time he thinks ahead and faces my head into his chest so I don't see how fast where going.

Not even a minute later Edward gently puts me back on the ground and I make my way towards my car.

"Get in" I tell him and walk around to the driver's side.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Were pulling up towards my house and the lights are on, a quick look at the clock shows that its only 6:15.

"I'll be in your room" Edward says quietly and then he's gone.

Slowly I get out of the car and take my time walking up to the house. Just as I reach the steps to the porch, the door fly's open and my mother comes running out and pulls me into the house by my ear. That stuff hurts.

"Ow, ow. Stop you're hurting me mum" I say and push her off me when we got into the house.

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING BELLA CHARLES BLACK! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN IT GETS TO HARD TO HANDLE!" she yells at me.

I'm holding back everything in me not to yell back and tell her what I really think and that doesn't work.

"You're one to talk" I say quietly back not quiet enough.

Her head snaps up and she glares at me.

"What does that a suppose to mean young lady!" she seethes at me.

"Don't young lady me and you know exactly what it means," I yell and I can feel my throat getting sore from yelling so loud.

She's still glaring at me and I can tell from the look in her eye she's knows exactly what I mean.

"You know what I mean mum, you know when dad left, you become lifeless, as if you didn't have a reason to live anymore. Nothing else mattered to you anymore, not even me! I was fourteen mum, my dad just left me but it felt like I lost both my parents the same day." I said with my voice going quiet at the end, with tears running down my face.

I have her a hard cold stare and walked up the stairs towards my bedroom.

As soon as I walked into my room I reached for my duffle bag that I stored under my bed, I went to my dresser and started shoving random pieces of clothing in there. When it was full I zipped it up and grabbed my handbag from the back of the door and made my way towards the door.

Before I opened the door I saw a dark figure standing near the window, I jumped but then I realized that Edward was waiting for me in my room.

I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arms and I let myself enjoy it just for a moment.

"I have to leave," I told him looking into his eyes.

"I figured," he said bluntly.

"Will you come with me?" I said almost begging.

"I would go where ever you go Bella," he said gently and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Wait for me in the car" I said handing him the keys.

I walk out of my bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Are you going to apologues for what you said to me?" my mother voice says from the living room, she must of heard me walking down the starts. She's facing the window so she can't see that I'm holding a duffle bag.

"No" I say sharply and walk towards the door.

I open the door and she's grabbed me by my elbow stopping me from walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" I mother asks deadly calm. I can see a half full bottle of wine on the coffee table and a empty glass next to it.

"It's none of your concern. I'm leaving and don't expect to hear from me anytime soon." I seethe at her.

I yank her arm of me and walk towards the car and open the back door and throw my bags inside.

I can see that Edward's in the drivers seat and make my way towards the other side.

My mother grabs me back by the arm and slaps me across the face.

She glares at me.

So I do what anyone else would do.

I punched her.

Not hard, but she stumbles back a little bit.

"You disgust me that you're my mother. I'm leaving and I don't think you'll ever see me again. I'm eighteen and have the right to leave, so don't bother stopping me" I spat in her face and opened my door and the car's moving before I can slam it shut.

I'm breathing heavily and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I put my head between my knees and I can fell Edward's hand gently caressing my back. It calms me lot more than I thought.

I lean back and out my seatbelt on and I close my eyes.

A hand slides into mine and my eyes are wide open.

"So where are we going?" Edward causally says and gives me a heart-warming smile.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," I say tiredly, I yawn.

He gives me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually, I feel as if a big weight been lifted up from my shoulders." I tell him honestly.

"Okay" he says and gives my hand to his lips and gives them a gentle kiss before placing it on his knee.

"Let's go and stay at a hotel for night and figure out what were going to do next" he said, doing a U-turn and heading for the closet hotel.

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea Edward, but there's the little problem of no money!" I tell him sarcastically.

He laughs…

"Bella don't worry about it, it's all-good," he said and a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

I don't think I even want to know…

Ten minutes later were pulling into a hotel. Its looks nice and expanses…

I give him a confusing look as we get out of the car.

He grabs my bag from the back seat and walks his way inside.

We walk up to the front counter and when the receptionist looks up, she blushes.

"Hello welcome to Meadow Springs, how may I help you this evening?" she stutters to him.

I roll my eyes.

He looks her right in the eye before he starts to speak.

"I need a suite," he tells her.

She nods and types something onto the computer.

"Name?" she asks still looking down.

"Edward Cullen" he tells her curtly.

"And how are you paying for this today?" she asks.

"It's all paid for," he says looking straight into her eyes.

After another quick look at the computer she smiles and hands him a card, which would be the key to the room.

"Okay, here's your room key. You're in room 106, first floor. Have a nice stay," she tells him sweetly and then Edward grabs my hand and pulls me towards the lift.

"Umm… Mind explaining what just happened back there?" I ask casually.

"I'll explain when we get up to the room.," he said and the doors open at that moment. He pulls me down the hall way and we take a right and where at room 106.

He slides the key card in and opens the door for me.

"Thank you" I mumble and walk over to the small kitchen, Edward follows me and hand me a piece of paper.

I give him a questioning look and quickly read what it says.

_Okay so I'm going to be blunt about this, you're a vampire. I know you won't believe me but when you get close to humans you will. The ring on your finger allows you to go out in the daylight. Take it off I dare you. The thing you must know is that you now can tell humans what to do, compulsion in better words. Its pretty cool isn't it? Just look them in the eye and tell them whatever you want and they'll do it. Don't be foolish with it!_

_I thought you had the right to know._

_Sincerely the person who saved _your_ life. _

"Umm okay… That's weird," I say lamely because honestly I don't know what to say.

"Weird indeed" he replies.

Breaking the awkward silence is the sound of my ringtone from my handbag.

I get my IPhone and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Who ever it is doesn't say anything.

"Hello?" I repeat and getting a little bit annoyed.

"Bella?" the voice of the man that I could never forget and never thought would hear his voice again.

"Dad?" I said and my voice cracks.

I can feel my eyes welling up with tears.

Edward is beside me in a moment and pulls me into his embrace that he knows I need right now.

"It's me honey. I'm so sorry for my leaving and I know it's been four years but I know you're a adult now and I think I should tell you why I left. I'm on my way to your mums house," he tells me gruffly.

"I'm not there," I tell him curtly.

"Well where are you? I'll come and get you"

"No" I say firmly to him.

"Excuse me?" he asks angrily.

Then I lost it.

"You think you can just call up after four years of hearing nothing from you! You left me, not even saying goodbye just that stupid note! I was left with a mother who wouldn't care for me anymore and I always wondered why no one ever called child servers on her!" I yelled into the phone breathing heavily.

I felt Edward gently caressing my back in hopes of calming me down.

He was silent for a few minutes before he began speaking again.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I thought I left you in good hands, if I had of known I would have sorted something out," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, being more confused I've ever been in my whole life.

"I'll explain everything as much as I can in person. Now please tell me where you are?" he asked.

I quickly tell him the name of the hotel and which room I was in.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, then the call ending leaving no room for me to argue.

I stare blankly at the screen of my phone.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that with you're spidey senses" I mumble into his chest.

He chuckles lightly.

"Yes with my spidey senses" he says holding back from laughing.

I glare at him and walk into the living room and sit on the lounge.

That's the first time I actually look at where we are. The suite has a small kitchen, small living room, and a short hallway with one door on each side and one at the end. I'm guessing the one at the ends the bath room and the other two are bedrooms. The walls are plain white and the carpet is a faded cream colour and theirs a balcony over to my right.

I didn't no how long I was staring blanking at the wall, but at some point Edward joined me and turned on the TV. The sound of knocking on the door pulled me from out of my funk.

I stood up slowly and opened the door and there stood my father.

He looked the same, the same brown eyes as me stared at me, they looked wearily.

He pulled me into a hug but my arms stayed numbly at my sides.

"Is that really you? You look so much older, you look beautiful, just like your mother" he tells me softly.

As soon as he mentioned her I flinched.

He tried not to notice and walk further into the room, but he stop dead straight when he saw Edward. But it wasn't from the fact that I had a boy here alone, it was something completely else. But what ever it was, he masked quickly.

"Edward" he said in greeting.

"Sir" he replied.

Sir? Why the hell is he calling him sir?

"Explain" I said and pointed to the lounge chair and sat down on the lounge and pulled Edward down next to me.

He looked between the two of us before nodding and sat down.

He got straight to the point.

"I'm a vampire hunter," he said as if we were talking about the weather.

I take Edward's hand quickly and squeeze his hand tightly.

He looked wearily at Edward before continuing.

"I left because I was being hunted down and I couldn't be around you, it was for your own safety. I'm not go into full details, but the gist is that a lot of people wanted me dead, and I promised myself as soon as I handled everything I would find you, and here I am" he said and shrugged.

I didn't know what to say, so many things are running through my head.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

"You don't have to say anything" was all he said.

We sat in awkward silence for ten minutes. I should know, I keep staring at the clock.

"Bella, do you believe me?" he asks slowly.

"Yes" I say

He looks shocked.

"How do you believe me?" he says it like he already knows the answer, he gives Edward a warily look, who has been quiet this hole time.

I sallow loudly, but don't say anything.

Edward steps up and looks directly into my fathers eyes.

"I think you know why" he tells my father strongly.

He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'really? Enlighten me'.

"We both know that you know I'm a vampire. You can sense it," he says to him bluntly.

My eyes widen in fear and I quickly jumped of the lounge and stand protectively in front of Edward, afraid for him deeply.

He stands up and my father looks shocked that he bluntly told him this but recovers quickly enough.

He glares at him from other my head.

Then I see him pull out something wooden out of his pocket…

"No! What the hell are you thinking! I can't believe you would think about trying to do that to the man I love! I want you to leave! Now!" I yell at him so loudly my voice cracks.

He looks angry at that I just said to him.

"If you think I would leave you here with this monster, then you got another thing coming young lady!" he yells back.

"I said leave! He's no monster; he's my best friend. He's all my dreams come true," I whisper at the end.

"Leave" I said again, looking at the door.

He glares at me and walks out the door and slams it behind him. The sound of the door slamming makes me jump.

A couple minutes later Edward spins me so I facing him and puts his hands on my face.

"Are you okay?" he asks and his faces so close I can feel his breathe on my cheeks.

I nod mutely.

"You love me?" he asks so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I blush and nod while looking at the ground.

He forces me to look back at him, and looks into my eyes. As if he's searching more something. Whatever it was I think he found it.

"Good" he breathes.

He leans down and ever so gently his lips are touching mine.

They move slowly with mine and his hand caresses my neck, while mine goes into his hair.

We pull back at the same time and look into each other's eyes.

"Good, because I love you too" he breathes into my hair.

I smile into his chest.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to be like you," I whisper.

He tenses and pulls me back so he can look at me better.

He's looking at me as if I have three heads.

He shakes his head.

"No listen to me. I can't imagine myself with out you. Please Edward" I tell him nearly in tears.

I can tell that he's thinking about it.

"Is this what you really want?" he finally asks.

"All I want is forever with you. Is that too much to ask for?" I ask him innocently.

He doesn't say anything but looks deeply into my eyes. I fell like I can look into his soul.

His lips brush against mine briefly before he bits his wrist.

"Are you sure?" he asks me again.

I just nod at him.

He lifts his right wrist to his mouth and bits himself.

He lifts his wrist up to me and I take it into my hands and suck on the wound.

When I stop, Edward leans down and brushes his lips against mine once more before going to my neck.

I close my eyes and put my hand into his hair and play with the hair at the back of his head.

"I love you," he whispers into my neck then his teeth break through the skin.

The last thing I remember is Edward's loving hand running through my hair, before the darkness consumes me. I knew my choices, and I know I made the right one.

_The End_


End file.
